The Great Picture Show
After a long fight against Villager's alliance against her, April, along with Korra, teamed up with the women that remained on Korra's side despite being part of other alliances. As Alyssa and Jessie joined up with them, the four fought to eliminate all male presence in the game and make themselves the final four. April's "Great Picture Show" alliance dominated the final half of the game, resulting in the girls all making the final four without any casualties along the way. 01:27 Yes, I don't want VIP! I don't need to look even stronger than I already am ;3 01:29 this is, by far, the worst case scenario 01:30 it's a borderline menagerie of the tragedy I caused by not giving my money away 01:30 This is definitely very bad! 01:30 Argh! 01:31 do we vote villager or dravivor? 01:31 well...look at the statistics, dearling~ 01:31 who gave thomas the money to compete? 01:31 id say dravivor since he seems to be a much bigger threat 01:31 yea 01:32 Agreed with Dravivor! 01:32 i got the vote negator 01:32 getting rid of dravivors vote 01:32 make sure to vote for him 01:32 Villager is threatening me with death. AGAIN! 01:34 Get used to it. 01:35 I am! But it's still scary! 01:35 He has been on my team from the start and I'm done with his shenanigans! 01:35 I'd be fine with voting him out tonight, then. 01:35 * Korra grabs Jessie's hand 01:35 Whatever makes you comfortable. 01:36 Hmm... 01:36 I already voted Dravivor... But I think it's worth it! 01:36 we're voting dravivor 01:36 he's a bigger threat 01:36 Alright. 01:36 Fine! 01:36 Bleh! 01:36 there's always 6th place for villager, dear~ 01:36 dont let villagers threats mistake him for a bigger threat than he actually is 01:37 he hasnt won any vips/mvps as far as i can recall 01:37 dravivor won a couple challenges in the beginning during cliques + was the one who gave tom money to compete 01:37 we'll get villager right next though 01:38 *plays positive accordion note* 01:52 well...i'm not sure why i've been so bombarded, but, friends, here we are 01:53 Now, I think it's only appropriate to vote VILLAGER!!! 01:53 Definitely 01:54 I got the vote negator again mamas 01:54 Good! 01:54 I negated Villagers vote 01:54 now vote for him too 01:55 i'm fed up & irritated with that raccoon over there. but we can't do anything about that now ^_^'' 01:55 *plays melancholy accordion note* 01:55 I am fed up with everything! 01:55 *** april_smith changed topic to we're voting out Villager next, then Tom Nook ^_^~ 01:56 I'm voting for Villager tonight. 02:04 attention friends: tom nook can't win this, as you might now~ 02:04 i've been looking forward to having my cake and eating it too every since that weasel negated my vote three weeks ago. 02:07 Of course! 02:07 He is a ratcoon! 02:08 the worst. the absolute worst! 02:08 this earth is full of trash, which, in its own merit, is horrible. 02:08 we don't want our kids playing in a trash-filled earth 02:08 if you didn't know? raccoons THRIVE in trash. 02:09 toms not getting mvp at this point so its more than safe to say hes out 02:10 if you are all with me, mammas? 02:10 i'm so close to my goal being reached. 02:10 SO close. 02:11 i can taste it. TASTE it. 02:11 Who even ARE YOU?! @Alyssa 02:11 I hear you, sister. It's tastier than fried platypus-bear. 02:12 Your favorite fierce queen you didnt notice was a true threat until just now @Jessie 02:12 I voted off Tom. 02:32 *** Korra has left #TheGreatPictureShow 02:46 *** TeamRocketJessie has left #TheGreatPictureShow